


Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Miracles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caline found her beautiful





	Beauty

Mendeleiev laboured under no delusions of beauty or physical attractiveness. She knew that few could consider her anything but ugly. But she was glad that the one person who did think her beautiful was Caline.

When her hands were on her, when they were together, she managed to forget that she was not beautiful, and imagine that there must be something that she considered good enough for her. What it was, she did not care. Really, it was unimportant.

What was important was that she wanted her, and she did not much wish to question why.


End file.
